The Elephant Love Song
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: A songfic off of the elephant love song from moulin rouge. Harry and Hermione want to be together but is it too dangerous? please rr..pretty fluffy


Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or the song from Moulin Rouge.  
  
The Elephant Love Song  
  
Sitting on top of his flat, Harry felt the coolness of a slight breeze upon his face. His thoughts long since gone from his surroundings. They lay upon a single women in his life who was sleeping down below in her cozy bed. The beautiful woman that had not just outer beauty but inner beauty that seemed to radiate from her making her a stunning sight. The thoughts could not stray from that single subject that consumed every waking moment of his life. He thought he loved her. Harry found this alarming for he could not love anybody. It was too dangerous. Deeply in thought, Harry did not notice somebody join him on the roof.  
  
Hermione took her first step on the roof and welcomed the fresh air blowing through her hair. She had not been able to sleep and hoped for solace and peace on the roof of the flat that Harry, Ron and her shared. Instead of finding the roof empty she saw another figure sitting in a chair lost in thought. Instantly the figure was recognized by Hermione. The lean and tall body structure with a mop of unruly raven colored hair to top off his head. She actually had come up to her getaway to find some peace to think about him. Lately that had been all she was capable of thinking about. Hermione was not stupid, the little flip-flop her stomach did when he entered the room, her heart speeding up considerable when they made brief physical contact, they all were signs that she had feelings for the guy. Her thoughts started to race 'maybe it's not so bad. I can talk to him about my thoughts.   
  
"Harry?" She spoke softly as not to disturb the silence.  
  
Harry jumped slightly but did not turn around. He knew the source of the voice. "Hermione what are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Hermione explained as she walked over to sit in the chair beside Harry.  
  
"Same. Is anything wrong?" He told her trying to cover his concern.  
  
"No. Well, yes, no, kind of, yes." Hermione finally settled on.   
  
Harry couldn't help to laugh a little bit. "I think you are a tad bit confused."  
  
Hermione let out a nervous giggle. "You could say that."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked turning towards her so he could look in his eyes.  
  
"You?"  
  
All you need is love.   
Love is just a game.  
I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.  
The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee  
Just one night, just one night.  
There's no way, cuz you can't pay.  
In the name of love, one night in the name of love.  
You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.  
  
"Oh" Was all Harry could get out.  
  
"Yes, well, I actually do not know how to explain how I feel about you but I know it is something more than friendship."  
  
Harry jumped up out of the chair and walked over to an empty space to put some space between the two of them. That did not work though since she stood up out of her chair determined to not let him get away.  
  
"Well..." Hermione prompted.  
  
"Well, there is nothing to do about it. I don't have feelings for you in that way."  
  
"I don't believe that." Hermione gasped. She had thought that maybe had not been just her. That there might be something between them that was more than being friends. I guess she had been silly to think such a guy could like her.  
  
Harry seemed to be reading her thoughts though. "Believe it. It's not you. I can't get involved with anybody."  
  
"Why? You seem to have plenty of beautiful women falling at your feet."   
  
"They are in danger if they get too close for me. Being an auror causes you to have many enemies who would love to get revenge by killing those that you care most about."  
  
"That's what's stopping you?"  
  
"Yes." He told her not quite looking her in the eye.  
  
Searching his eyes and seeing that he was not meeting her own eyes told her that he was lying. "Bullshit."  
  
"What?" Harry yelled.  
  
"That's what. Bullshit. You are scared that you might fall for somebody but get hurt in the end. You just think that everybody is going to abandon you in the end. You just use that as an excuse not to fall for somebody"  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about?" Harry growled. Not liking how close yet far away from the truth she was.   
  
"I think I do." Hermione told him confidently. "You know I am right."  
  
"No." Harry whispered.  
  
"Alright then tell me one good reason" Hermione yelled.   
  
He tried to control his emotions but got so fed up and just lost it. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." he thought of what he said and saw Hermione's face changed from anger to shock in less than a second. He took a deep breath and continued calmly. "Yeah, I love you but it does not matter. I will not risk your life for love. It can not be like every other love story. With a happily ever after." Saying what he needed to say he turned around and started to head for the stairs.  
  
Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
You'd think that people would have had enough of silly  
love songs.  
I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know.  
  
"Wait Harry don't leave. Please, we leave things unresolved like this." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I have to Hermione." Harry told her sadly not turning around.  
  
"NO you don't you don't have to do any of this."  
  
"Yes I do. You don't understand. I am protecting you." Harry said turning around.  
  
"If you didn't notice I am a grown woman and don't need protecting. I need you though and you need me too but you are too afraid to admit it." Hermione stared intently at Harry as she saw that the last statement had shaken him, because it was true. Hermione , pleased with her success, decided to tentatively continue. "But, you don't have to be scared. We can protect each other. I want to help you as much as you want to protect you."  
  
Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on  
a mountain high.  
Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away  
for one happy day.  
  
Harry still persisted. "Hermione it is not worth it if one of us dies. Then where will we be then. It could kill one of us or both of us. Giving in will only hurt us."  
  
"We are hurting ourselves by not letting what should be, be. We can not live our life in fear of what could happen. The most we can do is make most of the time we have and live life to the fullest, together. I would rather be with you one night and die than live the rest of my life without you."  
  
We could be heroes, just for one day.  
We should be lovers.  
We can't do that.  
We should be lovers, and that's a fact.  
Harry had no words to argue. She was that willing to be with him that she would sacrifice her life. He could not let her do that but something in him told him that it was futile to argue. He wanted to be with her so badly and she was right that they could protect each other. Maybe he should just give in. His head told him that it was dangerous and could harm her while his heart told him that their love was inescapable and that it would be best to just give in. As you must know the heart ALWAYS wins.  
  
We could steal time...  
Just for one day. We could be heroes, for ever and ever.  
We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...  
Just because I will always love you.  
I can't help loving you....  
How wonderful life is...  
Now you're in the world.  
  
Harry took a couple long strides towards Hermione, took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was filled with pent of love that had been held in for years now. They both poured their souls into that kiss trying to explain how they felt without speaking. Finally both pulled apart to breathe. They each had a huge grin on their face.  
  
"Hermione, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. Don't worry. We will work through everything that comes our way and we will protect each other."  
  
"We will won't we?" Harry asked not really needing an answer. He leaned forward to capture her lips once more but with a much gentler kiss this time.  
A/N So that was my first ficlett. Please r/r and tell me how it was. I didn't like the ending much but it was all I could come up with. As you know the song was the elephant love song medley from moulin rouge. I broke it down in pieces to fit the story. So please r/r and thanks for reading. 


End file.
